Falling Wishes: Book Two: L A B Y R I N T H
by Stormfeather of IceClan
Summary: When SkyClan's fate rests on the shoulders of apprentices, anything could happen. Acaciapaw, Lunarpaw, and their friends are trapped underground with the spirits of Dark Forest cats; and their only hope in escaping is three strange Dark Forest cats? Everyone could die. Everyone is scared. Everyone is guilty. No one is safe.
1. Prologue and Allegiances

**This is Book ****Two**** of the Falling Wishes series. So if you have not read Book One please do read it so you know what is happening. Thanks! **

**Allegiances:**

**SkyClan:**

_Leader:_ **Falconstar** – big brown tom with white stripes and amber eyes

_Deputy:_ **Fuzzyfur** – pure white tom with green eyes

_Medicine cat:_ **Sorrelfeather** – jet black she-cat with blue eyes. **Apprentice: Violetpetal**

_Warriors: (Toms and she-cats without kits)_

**Duskcloud** – gray she-cat with white flecks on muzzle from age and green eyes

**Riverstorm** – small wiry brown tom with faded yellow eyes. **Apprentice: Lunarpaw**

**Petalrain** – beautiful calico she-cat with white rain-drop-like spots and blue eyes

**Brokentooth** – gray tom with yellow eyes and battle scarred ears and face

**Honeyleaf **– golden she-cat with bright amber eyes

**Brightmask** – ginger she-cat with white rings on tail and white paws and blue eyes. **Apprentice: Acaciapaw**

**Lightshine** – gray and white she-cat with light blue eyes

**Thornwhisker** – brown tom with green eyes

**Suncloud** – golden tom with green eyes

_Apprentices: (Warriors in training)_

**Acaciapaw** – white she-cat with one black paw and humble blue eyes

**Lunarpaw** – black she-cat with one white paw and crystal blue eyes

**Violetpetal** – small gray she-cat with green eyes (Born mute)

_Queens: (She-cats expecting or nursing kits)_

**Bluepelt** – gray-blue she-cat with green eyes; nursing Falconstar's kit (Kit: Wingkit – brown and white tom with amber eyes.

_Elders: (Warriors now retired)_

**Mintleaf** – gray she-cat with green eyes

**WindClan:**

_Leader:_ **Sandstar** – ginger she-cat with blue eyes and battle scarred muzzle

_Deputy:_ **Swanwing** – white she-cat with dark amber eyes

_Medicine cat:_ **Blackears **– black tom with golden eyes

_Warriors: (Toms and she-cats without kits)_

**Cloudfur** – pure white tom with cloudy blue, almost gray eyes. **Apprentice: Emberpaw**

**Brackenpelt **– sandy colored tom with amber eyes

**Shinefeather** – gorgeous silver she-cat with blue eyes. **Apprentice: Lightningpaw**

**Lionclaw** – golden tom with yellow eyes

**Fernleaf** – pale brown she-cat with green eyes

**Cloudshimmer** – dapple she-cat with white eyes

**Eaglewing** – brown tom with white paws and sharp amber eyes

**Sharpthorn** – dark brown tom with amber eyes

**Wolfheart** – dark gray tom with blue eyes

_Apprentices: (Warriors in training)_

**Emberpaw** – red furred she-cat with soft amber eyes

**Lightningpaw** – black and white tom with amber eyes

_Queens: (She-cats expecting or nursing kits)_

**Roseblossom** – ginger she-cat with pretty green eyes; expecting Sharpthorn's kits

**Waterlily** – silver and white she-cat with watery blue eyes; nursing Lionclaw's kits (**Runningkit** – black tom with two white slashes going over left eye forming an X over one his green eyes.** Berrykit** – ginger tom with white flecks and blue eyes)

_Elders: (Warriors now retired)_

**Drizzletail **– ash gray tom with blue eyes

**RiverClan:**

_Leader:_ **Darkstar** – gray she-cat with misty blue eyes

_Deputy:_ **Rainfall** – blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes

_Medicine cat:_ **Featherwing** – gray and white she-cat with green eyes.** Apprentice: Rosepaw**

_Warriors: (Toms and she-cats without kits)_

**Iceclaw** – white tom with faded blue eyes. **Apprentice: Breezepaw**

**Tawnystripe** – calico she-cat with blue eyes

**Spottedpelt **– light brown she-cat with amber eyes. **Apprentice: Mosspaw**

**Roaringriver** – black tom with yellow eyes. **Apprentice: Blazepaw**

**Creamfur **– pale milky brown tom with amber eyes

**Bramblepelt** – brown tom with faded green eyes

**Amberheart** – ginger she-cat with amber eyes

_Apprentices: (Warriors in training)_

**Mosspaw** – calico she-cat with green eyes

**Blazepaw **– red tom with amber eyes

**Breezepaw** – gray tom with green eyes

Queens: (She-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Currently there are no queens.

_Elders: (Warriors now retired)_

**Rabbitleap** – white and gray tom with amber eyes

**Whiskerclaw **– gray she-cat with yellow eyes

**ThunderClan:**

_Leader:_ **Ivystar** – black she-cat with white patches and green eyes

_Deputy:_** Dustypelt** – brown and gray tom with amber eyes

Medicine cat: **Dawntail** – ginger she-cat with dark red tail and golden eyes

_Warriors: (Toms and she-cats without kits)_

**Twistedbramble** – tabby tom with darker stripes and blue eyes

**Frozenpetal** – silver she-cat with dark blue eyes

**Crowsong** – pure black tom with yellow eyes

**Birdwing** – brown and black tom with pale blue eyes

**Shimmersky** – a glossy silver she-cat with amber eyes

**Wavefeather** – black tom with green eyes

**Skypattern **– calico she-cat with clear amber eyes. **Apprentice: Snookpaw**

**Reedsplash** – brown tom with amber eyes

**Fadedlightning** – white tom with faded black stripes

_Apprentices: (Warriors in training)_

**Snookpaw** – gray she-cat with yellow eyes

_Queens: (She-cats expecting or nursing kits)_

**Sweetbreeze **–ginger she-cat with clear dark blue-almost-violet eyes; nursing Fadedlightning's kit (**Jaykit** – calico she-cat with one blue eye and one green eye)

_Elders: (Warriors now retired)_

There are currently no elders.

**ShadowClan:**

_Leader:_ **Brushstar** – light brown tom with yellow eyes

_Deputy:_ **Weedfur** – brown and white she-cat with yellow eyes

_Medicine cat:_ **Flamefur** – ginger tom with blue eyes. **Apprentice: Splashpaw**

_Warriors: (Toms and she-cats without kits)_

**Ebonyfoot** – black and brown she-cat with green eyes

**Spiderpelt** – black tom with blue eyes. **Apprentice: Rockpaw**

**Tinywhisker** – ginger and white she-cat with amber eyes

**Quietbreeze** – white she-cat with amber eyes. **Apprentice: Foxpaw**

**Firetail** – ginger tom with red tail-tip and blue eyes

**Whiterose **–white she-cat with a black tail-tip and amber eyes

**Goldlight** – golden she-cat with white paws and tail-tip with green eyes

**Pinefang **– brown tom with amber eyes

_Apprentices: (Warriors in training)_

**Rockpaw** – brown tom with blue eyes

**Foxpaw** – slender orange and white she-cat with green eyes

**Splashpaw** – gray tom with green eyes

_Queens: (She-cats expecting or nursing kits)_

**Meadowlark** –brown and white she-cat with green eyes; nursing Firetail's kits (**Midnightkit** – black and white she-kit with a silver tail-tip and blue eyes. **Scratchkit** – black tom with amber eyes. **Silverkit** – silver tom with green eyes.** Cloverkit** – brown she-kit with green eyes)

**Frostflower – **white and gray she-cat with blue eyes; expecting Pinefang's kits.

_Elders: (Warriors now retired)_

**Stonefoot** – gray tom with amber eyes

**Leafbranch** – tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

**Prologue**

**Unknown Identity **

The white tom stalked the gray and white she-cat silently. She looked around in the hazy clearing, confused. The tom creeped closer but out of sight.

"Hello?" the she-cat called out.

Silently the tom creeped up behind her, this she-cat was no match. In dreams he was strong again. He wasn't trapped in the Labyrinth, he was free. All those seasons of been mocked for his choices. His fury flared up inside of him.

He wasn't supposed to lose his temper, ever. Even when he had killed that ThunderClan cat he had kept his temper; but he had gone to easy. She didn't die in her sleep from her wounds. She woke up, and then died, but not before she warned her Clanmates.

Now it was just revenge.

Leaping at the frightened she-cat he let out a screech and ripped his claws down her throat. The she-cat staggered and stared wide-eyed at the white tom.

The white tom moved like lightning and scored multiple wounds on her pelt and face. The gray and white she-cat fell to the ground and let out a gurgle of pain.

"You will suffer like I suffered!" the white tom snarled in her face.

He sliced open her belly and blood flowed faster onto the grass, staining the ground in the foggy clearing.

"Revenge!" the tom snarled, "We will have our revenge! The Clans will die!"

**Hope you enjoyed the prologue! Chapter 1 should be up soon. Whose view should I do?**

**~Stormfeather**


	2. Under The Ground

**Lightningpaw's POV**

Lightningpaw felt as if his world had been turned upside down. _Darkpaw is alive? He left the Clan on his own free will?_

Acaciapaw pressed against him sharing his shock.

Celandinepaw blinked carefully. "I want to help you. Surely you are down here for a reason, everyone is. Maybe I should get you some food while you think this over. The Shadow Exit has some prey this time of year. As you can hear there's a stream nearby just follow the sound and stay quiet," she mumbled.

Celandinepaw disappeared into the maze again.

"What's the Shadow Exit?" Acaciapaw murmured. "Do you think Lunarpaw and Emberpaw are heading to SkyClan?"

Lightningpaw shook his head and said softly, "There are things going on here that we could never have imagined."

Acaciapaw rested her head on her paws. "For now, I think this cat is trustworthy, I can't explain it but, she's being sincere."

Lightningpaw nodded in agreement, "I know. Maybe she can help us. Just don't let your guard down."

Acaciapaw flicked his ear with her tail, "Shhh! Remember any Dark Forest cat could come here and find us. We would be dead then; without a trace . . ." Acaciapaw's eyes got hazy and Lightningpaw realized he wasn't the one she was talking to.

Lightningpaw pressed his muzzle into her head reassuringly, "Don't worry. We'll get out. Maybe even find Darkpaw on the way," he smiled.

Acaciapaw looked away, "Please don't comfort me. I have a close friend back home, I like him."

Lightningpaw looked taken back and stared at her uncertainly, "I'm just your friend," he whispered.

Acaciapaw sighed and rested on her side and faced the wall. Lightningpaw watched her through half-open eyes, he watched her flank rise and fall gently.

"When we were kits my mother would always look at Lunarpaw's single white paw and say 'you have a paw in StarClan' but she would never say anything about my one black paw. If she did she would probably say 'you have a paw in the Dark Forest'," Acaciapaw whispered.

Lightningpaw saw her blue eyes glow dimly. "Then I met Ravenpaw, and he would tell me I was unique, I don't know, I guess I started believing that, but now, we're trapped down here and I'm starting to believe I'm not as special as Ravenpaw said," Acaciapaw with a sob in her voice.

Lightningpaw creeped closer to her and wrapped his tail around her and pressed against her, "It's okay. I know we're just friends, but friends are allowed to comfort each other."

Acaciapaw got to her paws abruptly, "Someone's coming!"

Acaciapaw moved in a blur and was crouching down in the shadows, positioning herself in an attack position with her claws out. Lightningpaw copied her and stood far back in the shadows, his black and white fur mixing into the shadows.

Celandinepaw emerged into the small cove, graciously carrying two small mice and a scrawny water vole.

Acaciapaw rushed forward, "Oh my StarClan! That must have been so hard to find down here, thank you!" she gushed gratefully.

Celandinepaw dropped the food and pushed it towards them, "Eat. I have to go get one of my friends. I have two friends who think that . . . well . . . Sparrowfeather needs to die. I'll go get one of them. She should be nearby," Celandinepaw murmured.

Lightningpaw finished his mouse in a few seconds and licked his jaws. He glanced at the vole then at Acaciapaw.

Acaciapaw smiled at him and pushed the vole towards him. "Here," she whispered. Lightningpaw blinked gratefully and took a large bite then pushed it towards Acaciapaw.

She beamed at him and took a bite then stood. "We should follow Celandinepaw. I want to know more about this place."

Lightningpaw nodded, "Right. Let's go," he mumbled, casting a glance at his paws.

Acaciapaw creeped out first, "I'll lead. I'm use to finding scents on stone, I live in a cliff side," she murmured with a chuckle.

Lightningpaw followed her through the maze; Celandinepaw had made a huge deal of covering her trail. Suddenly Acaciapaw stopped abruptly and pricked her ears. Lightningpaw copied her and picked up the sound of voices and pawsteps echoing off the stone.

Acaciapaw crouched down and pressed against on side of the maze wall and froze like a statue. Lightningpaw did the same and slowed his breathing.

"I could have sworn I heard pawsteps this way!" a voice exclaimed.

"Fogpelt I think you're losing it. Celandinepaw came by here just a while ago, I was talking to her," the second voice said.

The cat who must be Fogpelt spoke again, "Dapplesky I really did hear cats; and I'm pretty sure it wasn't Celandinepaw!"

A new voice broke up their argument, "Hello Fogpelt, Dapplesky."

Acaciapaw peered around the corner and saw a brown she-cat with blue eyes stare up at Fogpelt and Dapplesky, she was very small but her voice held authority.

Dapplesky dipped her head, "Greetings Brookpaw. What are you doing all the way out here? Aren't you supposed to be with Sparrowfeather's patrol by the River Exit?" she asked.

Brookpaw shifted her paws, "I asked Blackberry to take my place," she explained uneasily. "But you two should go back just in case!" Brookpaw added hastily.

Fogpelt and Dapplesky nodded and turned tail and disappeared down another tunnel.

Brookpaw padded over to Acaciapaw and Lightningpaw's hiding place.

Lightningpaw gulped as the brown she-cat stared down at them.

"What are you doing here? You're lucky I saved your tails back there. Think twice next time before you sneak off!" Brookpaw snapped at them.

Acaciapaw tilted her head, "You know who we are?"

Brookpaw laughed, "Yes. Celandinepaw told me to come and wait for her with you two. But I guess since we're out we should go where she's headed?"

Lightningpaw narrowed his eyes, "Where's she going?"

Brookpaw shot him an amused glance, "She's going to find Darkpaw. The last of our little rebel group."

Lightningpaw looked uneasy. _Darkpaw, the one who wanted his family to believe he was dead, who died so he could be underground forever with evil cats. Darkpaw, who always seemed to mess something up, Darkpaw; my brother. _

"Let's go. I want to talk to Darkpaw," Lightningpaw looked over and saw it was Acaciapaw who spoke.

Brookpaw nodded, "This way."

_**To be continued . . .**_

**Just for anyone who wants to guess, who do you think the white tom was from the prologue?**

**~Stormfeather**


	3. A Choice and No Choice

**Violetpetal's POV**

Violetpetal watched the snow pelt down hard on the camp. It was almost the middle of leaf-bare, Acaciapaw and Lunarpaw were running out of time. Violetpetal grabbed some borage leaves and ran out into the cold and let the snow beat against her. She made her way up the slippery path towards the nursery.

Shivering hard she padded in and shook snow from her pelt.

"Violetpetal!" Wingkit squeaked in excitement. He scampered over and jumped up and down in his excitement, "Guess what! Mother says my older sisters are on a quest! Can you believe it? I can't wait to meet them! They must be so brave!" he meowed in rapid fire.

Violetpetal managed to smile at him and she dropped the borage leaves she had in her mouth. Wingkit stared at the leaves, "I'll take them to Bluepelt!" he promised.

Violetpetal blinked gratefully and stepped outside. Only Suncloud and Falconstar were out of their dens. Falconstar was heading towards the elder's den and Suncloud was digging through the snow looking for some prey.

Running down into the clearing Violetpetal stood near the Rockpile and looked at the river. Blue eyes gleamed in the storm and on the other side of the river stood Shade.

Violetpetal took a step back and narrowed her eyes at him. _So Adder is having me under watch? Perfect. _

Casually Violetpetal went to the Fallen Log and crossed to the other side of the river. Violetpetal gulped and stalked towards Shade, her pelt pricking with anger. _I hate you Adder! _

Shade crouched down and dropped a rabbit. "Here, Adder wants you to eat to stay healthier for . . . um . . . delivering his warnings."

Violetpetal lowered her ears sadly and grabbed the rabbit in her jaws. Shade looked like he was going to say more but he restrained himself.

Violetpetal took a step closer to him and cocked her head.

She hesitated, "Nothing. Never mind. Stay safe Violet. You're being watched from everywhere," he whispered.

Shade bounded away down the river and disappeared out of sight seconds later.

_Is all hope lost for SkyClan? _Violetpetal wondered.

Returning the camp Violetpetal looked around. Suncloud had found a decent piece of prey and was carrying it to the warrior's den. Falconstar was out of sight, probably in the nursery. Honeyleaf was talking to Fuzzyfur about a hunting patrol.

Violetpetal stared at Honeyleaf sickly. _You'll be dead soon Honeyleaf. I'm doing this for my Clan, please forgive me. I never meant this to happen; I should have stopped it when I had the chance. But I can't now, he has my mother and he is ready to kill her unless I do this, I'm so sorry. _

Violetpetal's belly grumbled and she wished that she could eat the rabbit right away. Shaking her head Violetpetal rushed to the nursery and dropped the rabbit at Bluepelt's paws.

"Thank you Violetpetal. It seems only Falconstar and you remember me and Wingkit in here," Bluepelt purred. Violetpetal dipped her head and left the den.

Violetpetal headed for the elder's den next. Mintleaf sat in there gnawing on mouse hungrily. Mintleaf looked up and smiled at Violetpetal. "Have you come for some answers? I suppose everyone could use an answer to cheer them up in such a dark time," Mintleaf guessed.

Violetpetal nodded and sat down and waited while Mintleaf finished her meal. "All I can tell you is that most answers about rogues and loners can be answered by other rogues and loners. So if you wanted an answer, search in the Twoleg Place, some loners aren't bad, maybe they'll know. Just try and see. Wisdom is often in the most hidden places, search hard enough and you'll find it," Mintleaf promised.

Violetpetal looked a little uneasy but nodded. She left the den and sighed when she was outside.

_To the Twoleg Place I go, _Violetpetal thought sarcastically.

**A little short, maybe boring, I just felt like doing Violetpetal's POV. The next chapter will be from Emberpaw, Mosspaw, and Lunarpaw's POVs. Next chapter might be up today. **


	4. Darkpaw Returns

**Emberpaw's POV**

Emberpaw filled with dread. That voice was the voice she never wanted to hear again.

"Darkpaw," she whispered. Lunarpaw's and Mosspaw's eyes widened.

Darkpaw squinted in the dim light then his eyes widened and he reeled back, "No! You couldn't have found me! It's not possible, I was so careful . . ." Darkpaw trailed off and backed up farther with his tail between his legs.

Lunarpaw stepped forward hesitantly and stood by Emberpaw. "I've heard a lot about you, I'm Lunarpaw, nice to meet you."

Darkpaw shook his head and narrowed his eyes, "But two of you aren't supposed to be here."

Mosspaw narrowed her eyes and pricked her ears, "I think someone's coming!" she whispered urgently. Darkpaw's ears pricked and he slipped a little ways down the tunnel.

"Darkpaw! Come quick, I need your help. Someone apprentices fell down into the maze, we have to get them out of here, before Sparrowfeather finds them!" the voice of a gentle she-cat said.

Darkpaw flicked his ears, "Fox-dung! I found some cats too . . ." then he lowered his voice, "One of them is my sister."

The she-cat spoke again, "But Darkpaw that's just it! One of the cats I found says he's your brother!"

Darkpaw shook his head, "No! That's not possible! They could never have found me! Not here," he whispered fearfully.

Lunarpaw called from where she was, "My sister is traveling with Darkpaw's brother, Lightningpaw. A white she-cat with a single black paw," she said.

Darkpaw shot a glare at Lunarpaw, silencing her. He padded back to the Clan apprentices when his friend trailing behind him.

"This is Celandinepaw," Darkpaw introduced the ginger and white she-cat to them. Lunarpaw smiled, Mosspaw gave a little grin, but Emberpaw just glared.

Celandinepaw studied Lunarpaw, "You meant Acaciapaw right?"

Lunarpaw nodded, "How did they get down here though?" she asked.

Celandinepaw shrugged, "The Wind Exit."

"What's that?" Emberpaw, Mosspaw, and Lunarpaw asked at the same time.

Celandinepaw and Darkpaw exchanged an amused glance. "There are four Exits to get out of this Labyrinth; the Wind Exit, Thunder Exit, River Exit, and Shadow Exit. Your sister and Lightningpaw fell down through the Wind Exit," Darkpaw explained.

"What Exit did we come in from?" Mosspaw asked.

Darkpaw gave a little grimace, "None of them, you opened one. I guess we can call it the Sky Exit," the mumbled.

Celandinepaw flicked her tail, "Come one, we can't stay here."

Emberpaw glared, "Why?"

Darkpaw blinked slowly, "You all remember the Battle of the Dark Forest right?" They all nodded, "Well those cats that retreated came here, and they have been hiding down here for seasons and seasons. Celandinepaw is from the Battle of the Dark Forest."

Celandinepaw looked at her paws.

Emberpaw narrowed her eyes, "But that's impossible, she's not even starting to fade! I heard from stories that Dark Forest cats start to fade eventually!"

Celandinepaw shook her head, "None of us fade now. We've been down here for so long in almost complete darkness we just don't . . . it's hard to explain. But we have to hurry to your friends. Sparrowfeather–our leader–she sends out patrols, someone has bound to hear you. Come on!"

Emberpaw hesitated. Lunarpaw followed Celandinepaw without question and Mosspaw reluctantly went too. Darkpaw stared at her through hard eyes.

Emberpaw growled at him then bounded after Mosspaw with Darkpaw bringing up the rear.

**Acaciapaw's POV**

Acaciapaw followed Brookpaw closely, not wanting to get lost in the maze. The brown apprentice slipped expertly through the tunnels, not hesitating for one step.

"What is the River Exit? You mentioned it to those two cats, Fogpelt and Dapplesky," Acaciapaw asked.

Brookpaw stopped abruptly and turned, "They're how you escape from here. Dark Forest cats can't leave as easily though, we have been in this darkness so long, I don't know what would happen if we stepped out in sunlight," she murmured.

Brookpaw shook her head, "There's four Exits; Thunder Exit, Shadow Exit, River Exit, and the Wind Exit. The Wind Exit is where you two came in. Sorry I didn't catch your names, I'm Brookpaw."

Acaciapaw smiled weakly, "I'm Acaciapaw and that's Lightningpaw."

Brookpaw nodded, "I see. I have heard news that three other Clan cats are down here. A black she-cat with a white paw, a red she-cat with golden eyes, and calico she-cat are all down here now, Celandinepaw is heading for them."

Lightningpaw's eyes widened, "Our friends are down here?" he asked.

Acaciapaw shared his worry, "This is so bad."

Brookpaw shook her head, "That's why we have to get you all hidden before Sparrowfeather and her mouse-brains show up," she muttered.

**Whose view should I do next? Seriously I have no idea who!**

**~Stormfeather**


	5. Dream Deaths

**Avia Ride: ****Thanks! I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations :D**

**I realized you don't have Brookpaw's, Celandinepaw's, or Darkpaw's description so here they are really quickly: **

**Brookpaw – brown she-cat with blue eyes; formerly of ThunderClan (She's got a bit of a temper and is a great fighter but also very thoughtful she studies her enemies and learns their weaknesses before she attacks)**

**Darkpaw – jet black tom with emerald green eyes; formerly of WindClan (strong fighter and great tracker)**

**Celandinepaw – white she-cat with ginger patches and green eyes; formerly of ShadowClan (very thoughtful and often solves her problems with logic)**

**Alright now to the story! (And I'm starting out with Brookpaw's POV since it was requested :D)**

**Brookpaw's POV**

"This way," Brookpaw mumbled.

Acaciapaw and Lightningpaw followed slowly. Brookpaw hissed in annoyance, "Please pick up the pace."

Acaciapaw shot forward and looked at her paws, embarrassed. Lightningpaw seemed undisturbed by her sudden outburst he just stared blankly ahead.

"So what's your connection to each other and Darkpaw and the other cats?" Brookpaw asked, trying to pass the time.

Acaciapaw answered first, "One of the other cats is my sister. The red furred one is Lightningpaw's sister, Darkpaw is his brother. But I really don't know who the calico is, any idea Lightningpaw?"

Lightningpaw shrugged, "There isn't a calico in WindClan, I'm sure of that."

Brookpaw nodded thoughtfully, "All here for the same reason. This isn't normal, in all my seasons I haven't seen anything like this unless it was forced. Maybe . . ." she broke off and cast a concerned glance at Lightningpaw and Acaciapaw.

"What?" Lightningpaw asked with a little bit of irritation in his voice.

Brookpaw turned her head away, "One of our cats–as you have probably heard–has escaped from here into the Clans using cat's dreams. I think one of you walks with that cat in your dreams. How else could you all get down here, some cat lured you down here. I'm almost sure it's neither of you, but it must be one of your friends. Keep your eyes open, which one of your friends has been acting stranger?"

Lightningpaw and Acaciapaw exchanged a glance when they thought Brookpaw wasn't looking. Brookpaw stared ahead with a smile playing on her lips, it was very hard to keep something from her.

**Dawntail's POV**

Dawntail sat in her den, coughing and thinking. Ivystar padded in and sat down. "How did it happen? I mean, how do you die while sleeping with that many wounds? Shimmersky was on guard and she says she didn't see any cat that night."

Dawntail coughed hard and pain racked through her. Ivystar narrowed her eyes, "Please Dawntail eat some herbs; the Clan is very healthy, I'm sure they won't need the herbs for now."

Shaking her head Dawntail looked at her leader, "I have tried herbs, I just can't seem to find the right cure."

Ivystar sighed and looked away. "But I do have a theory on Lilyblossom's death."

Pricking her ears Ivystar nodded, "What is it?"

Dawntail waved her tail, "Remember during the time of the Dark Forest? Antpelt of WindClan died from strange wounds he claimed came from a dog, which the Clans later learned it was actually the Dark Forest in cat's dreams. Do you think that could be it?"

Ivystar shook her head, "The Dark Forest is gone. For good. That's impossible," she said, trying to sound reasonable.

Dawntail looked a little annoyed, "Maybe. At the next Gathering ask the other leaders if anything similar as happened. It won't show weakness, Ivystar, it will show curiosity," Dawntail promised.

Ivystar narrowed her eyes, "Perhaps, I want to speak with Dustypelt about it too before I do anything too rash. At least will you go and see if ShadowClan is having the same problem. If ShadowClan has also experienced the same problem then I will mention Lilyblossom's death at the Gathering, if ShadowClan is fine they I won't."

Dawntail nodded, "That's reasonable. I'll right I'll go now," she said, standing to her paws.

**At ShadowClan . . .**

"Flamefur," Dawntail called, then broke into a cough.

Flamefur looked up from sorting herbs with his apprentice, Splashpaw. "Dawntail! Is something wrong in ThunderClan?" he asked.

Dawntail shook her head, "No and yes," she said, lowering her voice. Flamefur cocked his head and Dawntail's eyes darted to Splashpaw then back to Flamefur.

Flamefur nodded then turned to his apprentice, "Splashpaw check the elders for ticks? I think I heard Leafbranch complaining about them this morning."

Splashpaw's ears drooped, "Can't Rockpaw or Foxpaw do it when they get back from patrol?" he asked.

Flamefur shook his head, "Stonefoot and Leafbranch have done everything for their Clan; the least we can do is check them for ticks!"

Splashpaw sighed and grabbed the mouse bile using a stick. "Don't forget to wash your paws and take the elders some prey when you're done!" Flamefur called after him. Splashpaw flicked his tail in return.

"What's wrong?" Flamefur asked with concern in his eyes.

Dawntail shook her head, "Lilyblossom, one of our warriors, she just . . . died the other night. She woke up choking on her blood, her wounds were deep and fatal."

Flamefur's eyes widened, "One of our warriors was killed mysterious in her sleep too. Quietbreeze, Foxpaw's mentor. The Clan was devastated, Foxpaw is still mourning."

Dawntail closed her eyes, "I think it's the Dark Forest. Remember how Antpelt of WindClan died back during the Dark Forest time?" she asked.

Flamefur nodded thoughtfully. "I'll ask Brushstar to mention Quietbreeze's death at the next Gathering," he murmured.

Dawntail nodded, "I have already asked Ivystar. I'm pretty sure she'll announce it too."

"Do you think RiverClan and WindClan have experienced similar problems," Flamefur meowed thoughtfully.

Dawntail shook her head, "Tell no one of this. It could be dangerous," she whispered. "We'll wait until the Gathering, just speak to Brushstar, don't even tell Splashpaw, I don't want the poor young thing all shaken up."

**I won't be able to update for maybe 5-6 days. I'm going camping! **

**StarClan light your path!**

**~Stormfeather**

"We are digging into ancients secrets," Flamefur whispered.


	6. Changes

**I'M BACK FROM CAMPING! **

**Avia Ride:*****throws virtual cookie* Here's your update :D**

**Leopardheart99: *****throws virtual cookie* Thanks for those view ideas, I plan on using them in the next chapter and in this chapter!**

**Lightningpaw's POV**

Lightningpaw followed Brookpaw closely. He was so spooked at every pawstep that echoed off the sides of the cave. Acaciapaw wasn't doing so great either, but she had hope lingering in her gaze.

Brookpaw sent a pebble skittering across the stone ground with her paw and Lightningpaw almost jumped out of his fur.

He shot an embarrassed glance at Acaciapaw who only smiled and whispered, "It's okay."

Brookpaw chuckled quietly and Lightningpaw shot her a glare. _Keep calm! _He reminded himself.

"Almost there," Brookpaw muttered under her breath. Lightningpaw nodded sharply and confidence dawned on Acaciapaw's face.

They walked in silence for a while until Lightningpaw stopped abruptly and pricked his ears, "Wait. I hear voices."

A smile creeped across Brookpaw's face, "Very good moor-cat, you are correct. We are very close to your friends."

Lightningpaw put his ears behind his head; stung by being called a "moor-cat".

Acaciapaw narrowed her eyes. Brookpaw's haggard laugh filled the tunnels quietly, "Now you WindClan cats understand what it's like. You always call RiverClan fish-breaths or ThunderClan tree-tails!"

Lightningpaw flinched and instantly regretted all those times he had called the other Clans names with the younger warriors.

Acaciapaw gently touched his flank with her tail, casting all the comfort she could into that single gesture.

**Lunarpaw's POV**

"Celandinepaw? Darkpaw?" a tired voice called out.

Celandinepaw narrowed her eyes, "Brookpaw? What are you doing all the way out here? I thought you were with Lightningpaw and Acaciapaw," she asked.

A brown she-cat stepped around the corner of the cave, "I am," she answered and Acaciapaw and Lightningpaw padded forward warily.

Acaciapaw brightened and bounded forward, "Lunarpaw!"

Lunarpaw smiled at her sister and touched noses with her, "Acaciapaw! How did you get down here?" she asked.

Acaciapaw didn't answer, her eyes were fixed on Darkpaw.

Lunarpaw shifted her stance and glanced around. Lightningpaw and Emberpaw nodded to each other and when Lightningpaw saw Darkpaw and regarded him carefully. Mosspaw and Brookpaw eyed each other cautiously but didn't say anything. Celandinepaw observed the group. Darkpaw stared back at Acaciapaw.

Brookpaw spoke in her worn out voice, "Well this is unexpected. May I suggest we don't have a big reunion right here in the middle of the tunnels though? Perhaps a nice quiet spot by the Shadow Exit; that would be nice for a change instead of all these noisy conversations and constantly hiding from patrols."

Mosspaw frowned and narrowed her eyes at Brookpaw. Lunarpaw blinked at the two of them; this would be very interesting. Both she-cats seemed to have the same personality, observe then attack.

Darkpaw tore his gaze away from Acaciapaw and nodded in agreement. Lunarpaw watched her sister carefully and noted her disappointment.

"What's wrong?" she whispered when the now-large group was walking again.

Acaciapaw's ears lowered and her shoulders sagged, "Me? Oh, nothing really, I was just thinking."

Lunarpaw nudged her sister gently, "About Darkpaw?" she asked.

Acaciapaw glanced up sharply, "What? Of course not! Stay off my case!" she snapped and stalked ahead so she was walking in between Mosspaw and Celandinepaw.

Lunarpaw frown and a sad expression appeared on her face. _We used to be so close, what happened? _She wondered.

Darkpaw appeared by Lunarpaw's side, as quiet as a shadow. "The Labyrinth changes everyone. You could come in here two happy sisters who trust each other everything but when you come out you would be at each other's throats, never turning your back to the too the other," he warned.

**I know all these POVs seem scattered and stuff but believe me, they are all going to come together. Except for Dawntail's I kind of just put her POV in there so everyone can know what's happening in the Clans. **

**Review? **

**~Stormfeather of IceClan**


	7. Before The Dawn

**Dawntail's POV**

Dawntail padded along beside Ivystar as they neared the island. Glancing back at her Clanmates she noted the dull expressions on their faces.

Ivystar leaped up onto the tree-bridge and crossed carefully. Dustypelt followed then Dawntail.

Creeping through the bushes Dawntail studied the faces of ShadowClan and RiverClan who were already there. RiverClan looked cautious and ShadowClan had some friendly expressions here and there but mostly worn out.

Ivystar darted up the huge tree where the leaders sat and Dustypelt picked his way through the crowd to the roots of the tree. Dawntail carefully picked her way over to the other medicine cats. "Greetings," she mewed.

Flamefur and Rosepaw both smiled and Featherwing dipped her head in a silent greeting.

"Where is WindClan?" Brushstar yowled from his perch in the tree.

Ivystar shook her head and Rainfall–who was sitting on the branch instead of Darkstar–shifted uncomfortably.

"Wait! WindClan is here!" someone called from the crowd.

Seconds later Sandstar burst through the bushes with her patrol spilling into the clearing behind her. Dawntail watched WindClan's hostile expression. Sandstar's face was grim as she examined the other Clans.

Blackears picked his way over to the other medicine cats and sat down, a fox-length away from the others.

Rosepaw hesitated then padded over to him and meowed a peppy greeting.

"What happened to Darkstar?" Dawntail whispered.

Featherwing's ears drooped, "You'll find out," she muttered darkly.

"Let the Gathering begin!" Brushstar yowled, his voice carrying a snarl. "Ivystar would you care to speak first?" she asked.

Ivystar nodded and Dawntail pricked her ears.

Ivystar stood and waved her tail back and forth, "ThunderClan will admit it has not been doing well. One of our loyal warriors, Lilyblossom, died in the middle of the night a few days ago. She woke up screaming and choking on her own blood, her wounds were badly fatal. We do not know the cause of these wounds though."

Brushstar rose to his paws, "One of our warriors, Quietbreeze, was also killed under these same conditions!"

Sandstar narrowed her eyes, "Same for WindClan; one of our queens, Waterlily, is dead!"

RiverClan stood on their paws yowling loudly, "Darkstar was killed as well!"

Dawntail narrowed her eyes and glanced at Featherwing and Rosepaw who were staring at their paws. _What has happened? A cat from each Clan has died . . . as a warning?_

Rainfall stood up, "How can this be? Do we have a murderer among us?" she called out.

Ivystar growled, "There is no traitor in ThunderClan. I am positive of that!"

Brushstar hissed furiously and his hackles rose, "ShadowClan has no murderer!"

Dawntail looked around in panic; cats of every Clan seemed to be glared furiously at each other, some with claws out. The only cats that were calm seemed to be the medicine cats and Sandstar.

Blackears raised his voice, "Look! Clouds cover the moon!"

"StarClan is angry! Have we not forgotten SkyClan's fate if we are all against each other and fail to help?" Sandstar said patiently from her branch. "Listen to yourselves! Shouldn't we focus on working together instead of accusing each other?" she asked.

Rainfall snarled, "RiverClan enough!"

The RiverClan warriors seemed to calm down and some said a quiet, "Yes Rainstar."

Brushstar lashed his tail and immediately in reaction ShadowClan quieted down.

Sandstar flicked her tail, "The apprentices, Emberpaw, Acaciapaw, Lunarpaw, and Lightningpaw have set off for SkyClan already. I suggest that we wait until the day after half-moon to set off, until then we should choose the cats that are going," Sandstar suggested.

Rainstar nodded, "Very well, I agree. However one of our apprentices, Mosspaw, has disappeared without a trace. She disappeared on the day scheduled for the WindClan and SkyClan apprentices. Perhaps she joined them? If not has any other cats seen her?" she asked.

Brushstar shook his head, "ShadowClan has not."

Ivystar shrugged, "We live on the other side of the lake, we have never seen a trace of her," she mumbled.

Dawntail pricked her ears as Sandstar opened her mouth to speak.

Sandstar looked at her paws, "I should have sent word, Rainstar, forgive me. We did scent RiverClan in our territory; it was mixed with WindClan and SkyClan scent."

Rainstar looked relieved. "Thank StarClan!"

Brushstar looked a little annoyed, "Now may we continue with the Gathering?" he asked. Ivystar, Sandstar, and Rainstar nodded in agreement.

Brushstar nodded, "Good. ShadowClan has had good hunting this season. We have two new warriors, Rockfall and Foxwhisker. Also we have four new apprentices, Silverpaw, Scratchpaw, Midnightpaw, and Cloverpaw."

"Cloverpaw! Rockfall! Scratchpaw! Midnightpaw! Foxwhisker! Silverpaw!" The Clans cheered.

Dawntail glanced at Flamefur and Splashpaw, "Congratulations," she whispered.

Splashpaw puffed his chest with pride, "Foxwhisker is my sister! I can't wait until I get my full name now!" he said happily. Dawntail smiled weakly.

Rainstar spoke next, "RiverClan has managed this moon. We have a new deputy, Iceclaw," she said, speaking short and sweetly.

Sandstar rose, "ThunderClan has done fine this moon. We have a new apprentice, Jaypaw."

"Jaypaw! Jaypaw!" the Clans cheered.

Ivystar flicked her tail, "The Gathering is over! When we see each other again may we be strong enough to defeat whoever these cats are that threaten SkyClan."

Dawntail dipped her head to the other medicine cats and disappeared with her Clan.

**I'm going to try and update this story as much as I can but I'm not sure if I can keep on my normal pattern of update because I am planning on starting another story, "Searching."**

**It's about Scourge's kits and it takes place right after the battle with BloodClan. So yep if you want to check it out it should be up today or tomorrow. **

**Review?**

**~Stormfeather**


	8. Meeting After Dark

**Leopardheart99: ****Here's your update! :D Hope you like it! **

**Shade's POV**

Shade watched as Adder raked his claws down Rowan's face. Rowan let out a screech of pain and shrunk away from the angered tom.

"I told you to watch Violetpetal and see who she's closest with! And what did you say? She spends all her time talking to a stupid elder!" Adder screamed in rage.

Shade shrunk away from the crowd and stared at the black sky. The starts glittered faintly in the sky and the full moon hung brightly in the sky.

Slinking back into the shadows, Shade started to creep away from Adder and his large group of followers. All he wanted to do was escape watching Adder rip Rowan's face to pieces.

"Shade get your pathetic tail back here now!" Adder snarled.

Shade froze in place and slowly stalked back to Adder. He stood in front of the vicious tom and cowered slightly. Adder sheathed his claws and sat down, gathering is wits.

"Shade from now on I want you to watch, Violetpetal. Report _anything _that she does to me. I don't care if it's getting a certain piece of prey over the other then I want to know about it," Adder said finally, his voice icy calm.

"Now go! And don't come back unless you have something important," he snarled.

Nodding nervously Shade sprinted off towards the direction of SkyClan camp. Half of him was happy to see Violet again; but the other half was filled with dread on what Violet had been thrown into.

**Adder's POV**

Adder beckoned a pure jet back she-cat with his tail. The she-cat slithered over, moving in a swift blur, blending into the darkness like she was a part of it.

"I am here, why do you call Night?" she asked.

Adder raised his claws to lash Night across the muzzle for speaking to him like that. Standing still as stone Night just waited as Adder's claws found their mark and left a mark going over her cheek.

"You didn't flinch, not once," he commented.

Night flicked her tail, "Night doesn't flinch from day and Night never will be scared of a coward," she hissed.

Adder's eyes widened but he flicked his tail; _she will be the only one that will never get away with that. _

"Keep an eye on Shade. Do not let him out of your sights," he ordered.

Night looked thoughtful, "Night will do as you ask. But Night wants something in return," she meowed.

Adder narrowed his eyes, "And what do you want?" he asked.

"Soon," Night whispered then darted off after Shade, never leaving the protection of the shadows.

**Violetpetal's POV**

Violetpetal crouched down playfully as Wingkit pinned her. Her friend laughed, "Finally! I pinned you! Now you have to be my servant forever," he yowled happily.

Bluepelt looked up from her meal, "Wingkit, Violetpetal has her medicine duties to attend," she chided, "Now come over here and eat something."

Wingkit scampered over and grabbed a juicy bite of finch.

Violetpetal's gaze scanned the camp quickly. Movement at the edge of her vision jolted her to be alert, but she couldn't be certain if something had really moved because of the darkness that surrounded camp.

Slowly and quietly she padded up the cliff trail until she reached the top. She tipped her head and glanced around–judging the distance carefully–she leaped towards a bramble thicket and landed hard on something.

No noise erupted from whatever she had landed on and she scrambled off and tasted the air; it smelled like Adder, dried wood, and the river.

It was a cat. A jet black-as-night she-cat with such dark amber eyes they looked almost red.

Violetpetal narrowed her eyes and stared at the black she-cat.

Violetpetal slowly started to scoot back but the black she-cat raised a paw. "Honeyleaf approaches. Instructions . . . instructions . . ." she muttered.

Fear gripped Violetpetal and Adder's voice bounced around in her mind, _now is the time. _

**I love cliffhangers, I'll try and update tomorrow but I'm not sure if I can because I get home really late and I have to watch my chickens while they exercise outside. **

**Hoped you liked it**

**~Stormfeather**


	9. Murder

**Leopardheart99: ****Thanks so much! *gives cookie***

**Avia Ride: Here's Darkpaw's POV have a cookie! *tosses a cookie***

**Sorry I haven't updated in a few days, I had a big writer's block, then I had to go somewhere, and then I lost internet . . . GAH! It's crazy :P**

**Violetpetal's POV**

Violetpetal watched as the stranger slide away, disappearing from sight.

Honeyleaf padded along near the cliff carrying two plump squirrels.

Violetpetal crouched down and guilt racked her brain. Leaping out of the undergrowth she pinned down Honeyleaf.

Violetpetal's eyes showed regret and hurt in them. Honeyleaf's eyes widened and she nodded, "Who has broken you?" she whispered.

Closing her eyes Violetpetal clawed Honeyleaf across the face then shoving her over it.

Honeyleaf didn't even scream, she just stared up at Violetpetal, her mouth forming one word. _Broken. _

**Darkpaw's POV**

Darkpaw walked at the back of the group, staring at all the others. On the outside he had the most composed form of all of them. However, on the inside he was racked with guilt, confusion, and anger.

_How did they find me? I didn't want to be found, I wanted to run away forever. I never wanted to see them again!_

Trudging forward he followed, slushing through the now-muddy ground. He chuckled very, very softly as the Clan cats kept shaking water from their pelts; which he didn't have to worry about, the water just went right through him.

"Darkpaw!" a voice hissed from the shadows.

The black tom hesitated and reluctantly turned around. A black she-cat crouched down in the shadows, _Deathnight, _Darkpaw recalled.

"What?" he asked.

Deathnight hesitated, "What are you doing with those cats? We need to report this to Sparrowfeather right away!" she exclaimed.

_This is my chance. The Dark Forest outnumbers them greatly, all I have to do is report to Sparrowfeather. I can start over again, I can live without knowing Lightningpaw and Emberpaw will find me, _he thought.

Then he glanced at Emberpaw and Lightningpaw. Then at Lunarpaw and Acaciapaw and Mosspaw. Then Celandinepaw and Brookpaw.

_They must trust me with their lives, _the thought dawned on Darkpaw.

"I'm sorry Deathnight but I have to disagree," he stated sourly.

Deathnight narrowed her eyes, "What? Why?" she asked.

Closing his eyes Darkpaw nodded, "I think you know why," he answered.

Showing no mercy he leaped at Deathnight and raked his claws down her throat. Not hesitating he lashed out again and raked her belly, cutting it open. Deathnight didn't even have time to scream. She just fell limp at his paws.

Bile rose in Darkpaw's throat.

_The thing is . . . no one can trust me. No one. _

**Violetpetal's POV**

Violetpetal stood in the medicine den entrance, staring out into the clearing.

"Who could have done it?" Sorrelfeather asked from behind her, making her jump.

"Why? What did Honeyleaf do?" Sorrelfeather murmured again.

Feeling sick Violetpetal stared into the clearing. Decorated around Honeyleaf's body were Bluepelt, Falconstar, Brightmask, Thornwhisker, Brokentooth, and Wingkit . . . yes Wingkit.

It hurt Violetpetal to see her little friend sitting vigil for things he didn't understand.

Sorrelfeather spoke again, "Why is doing this? Why is someone trying to break SkyClan?"

_I can't stop it Sorrelfeather! There is nothing I can do. I don't know who to believe anymore, _Violetpetal thought.

**Review? Sorry this is short, I will try hard to make them longer. Poor Honeyleaf . . .**

**~Stormfeather **


	10. Crossroads

**PhantomWynd: ****Here's your update :D! Cookie was delicious by the way! And I like the name "Phantom Wynd"**

**Emberpaw's POV**

Emberpaw stalked silently forward, flanked by Lunarpaw and Mosspaw. Celandinepaw nodded slowly to Brookpaw and murmured in a low voice, "We're close now. We're almost out."

Brookpaw hesitated, "Are you sure about this, Celandinepaw? No Dark Forest cat has tried to escape the tunnels before. We don't _know _what could happen!" she exclaimed.

Celandinepaw smiled weakly at her friend, "You can stay. No one is forcing you to come with us," she murmured.

"I'm coming. I'm sure. We have to end the Dark Forest permanently," Brookpaw said firmly.

_Don't listen to them, Emberpaw. They're trying to trick you, but you have friends down here, believe. All you have to do is find some Dark Forest cats. That's all you have to do . . . _Snowflame murmured.

Emberpaw shook her head, "No!" she growled.

Celandinepaw and Brookpaw turned in surprise. "Oh, no you, just a stray thought," Emberpaw muttered hastily.

Celandinepaw shrugged and turned back to the tunnels. Brookpaw narrowed her eyes at Emberpaw, "Ever seen a cat with golden eyes and golden claws?" Brookpaw asked suspiciously.

"What? No . . . no I haven't. Ever," Snowflame answered, using Emberpaw's voice.

Brookpaw nodded, "Alright." She turned back towards the tunnels and started murmuring to Celandinepaw in a low voice that carried suspicion.

"I don't like it here," Lunarpaw muttered from beside Emberpaw.

"Why?" Emberpaw asked.

"Because there's so much evil down here," Mosspaw mumbled.

Lunarpaw nodded in agreement, "It's changing us. Darkpaw was right, you come in here one way, and leave another way."

Emberpaw's fur bristled, "You have actually been listening to Darkpaw? Stay away from my stupid brother!" she snarled.

Lunarpaw glared at her, "Fine! It's not me you should worry about talking to him though! Look around at you!"

Emberpaw sharply looked behind her to see Darkpaw and Acaciapaw talking in low voices.

"We're here," Brookpaw meowed.

"Great! We can finally get out of here!" Mosspaw mewed cheerfully.

"But we all have a choice," Darkpaw said from the back of the group.

"What do you mean? Can't we just go and be gone?" Lightningpaw asked.

Brookpaw looked at her paws, "The Dark Forest is rising and we need help down here. I ask that some of you stay behind and shut down the Dark Forest from the inside. We know you have to save your Clan too . . ."

Celandinepaw picked up, "This is hard for us to ask friends to split up but . . . we need your help. Could some of you stay down here and help us shut it down while some of us go to SkyClan?" she whispered.

**I know it's short but I have a question! Who should stay behind in the tunnels Celandinepaw or Brookpaw?**

**Review?**

**~Stormfeather**


	11. Destiny's Separate Paths

**PhantomWynd: ****I think I will do Brookpaw; you have a very excellent point. Thank you! *gives a giant house-sized cookie***

**Emberpaw's POV**

Silence filled the air when Celandinepaw and Brookpaw finished speaking.

Mosspaw seemed to understand immediately and she didn't hesitate. "I'm going to help down here the best I can. I don't think I ever was really destined to go to SkyClan . . ."

Emberpaw smiled briefly at her friend. _You go to SkyClan. Do not stay down here. Go to SkyClan, _Snowflame instructed.

Mosspaw went and stood on one side of the wall, "If anyone wants to join me they can come over here."

Emberpaw hesitated, "I'm going to stay down here too," she said finally and firmly.

Mosspaw grinned as Emberpaw padded over and joined her.

Celandinepaw stayed were she was, "I'm going to help the others get to SkyClan the best I can. I'm going to SkyClan."

Lunarpaw and Acaciapaw nodded and said at the same time, "We're going to SkyClan too. They need us there."

A few chuckles erupted from the group as the twins stared in each other in shock. Acaciapaw glared at Lunarpaw and Lunarpaw's face registered confusion.

Darkpaw glanced at Emberpaw and Mosspaw then at Acaciapaw. "I'm going to SkyClan," he murmured.

Emberpaw's eyes widened in surprise, her brother _chose _to come down here and he had _wanted _to stay.

Lightningpaw glanced uncertainly at each group. "I'm going to SkyClan too," he decided.

Mosspaw blinked at the others, "I guess this is it. We've all chosen our paths."

Brookpaw–who had been silently watching the whole exchange–spoke up, "I'm going to stay down here; I haven't been out of these caves for countless seasons and I'm staying down here, I'll help as much as I can from here."

Celandinepaw blinked sadly at her best friend, "Very well. StarClan bless each of you, we will all need the safety."

Darkpaw touched noses with Brookpaw and murmured a quiet goodbye.

Celandinepaw flicked her tail, "All of you should remember this moment carefully. When and if we see each other again some of us might be dead."

Silence.

Brookpaw flicked her tail, "Farewell my friends," she meowed and led Emberpaw and Mosspaw away.

_It's like when we first came. The groups are practically the same except Lunarpaw isn't coming this time, _Emberpaw thought.

**Acaciapaw's POV**

Acaciapaw stared at the ground sadly. "Will we ever see them again?" she whispered.

Tears fell onto the ground as Celandinepaw cried, "I don't know. I hope they make it. They don't deserve to die," she answered.

Lightningpaw stared after the direction his sister had gone and he shook his head, "I promised mom and dad that we would stay together," he cried.

Lunarpaw nuzzled him, "It's okay. StarClan is watching over them," she cooed.

Acaciapaw crumpled to the ground and laid there on her stomach with her muzzle buried into the dirt. Darkpaw pressed against her, "StarClan knows what they are doing," he mewed comfortingly.

Acaciapaw nodded and her body shook with sobs. Darkpaw placed his paw over hers, "It's okay."

**Lunarpaw's POV**

Lunarpaw leaned against the cave wall sadly.

"Come on, we should get going, we're almost there," she said, mustering as much encouragement into the words as she could.

Lightningpaw waited for Lunarpaw as she slowly followed. Lunarpaw leaned against Lightningpaw's shoulder and he led her down the tunnel after Celandinepaw, Darkpaw, and Acaciapaw.

**Well next chapter should be from . . . who's POV? Hmmm probably Violetpetal because Adder has got one last warning for her to deliver. **

**Review?**

**~Stormfeather**


	12. Wingkit

**PhantomWynd: ****Sorry about that prophecy that was for "Searching" and I was not paying attention so I updated it to this story . . . it's up on "Searching" I think though. :D thanks for the cookie! **

**Violetpetal's POV**

Violetpetal waited in the Twoleg garden, the normal place that she met Adder at.

_Honeyleaf never deserved that! What have I done? _ She thought.

"You have done very well, Violetpetal," Adder hissed, he emerged from the shadows, flanked by Shade and that black she-cat that Violetpetal saw by the gorge.

"I saw it all, at least you know how to obey orders," Adder commented. "Right, Shade? Night?" he asked.

Shade nodded, "Uh . . . yes Adder."

"She does follow well, Night watched carefully, yes she did," The black she-cat who Adder called Night said.

Violetpetal took a hasty step back but Adder just took one forward, "You remember I have a last warning don't you?" he asked.

A lump grew in Violetpetal's throat and she nodded nervously. Adder smiled, "Good because I want you to deliver it soon. And this one will test your true loyalty. If you refuse to do deliver this warning then your mother will feel my wrath."

Shade blinked in worry, "Adder . . ." he started but Adder flicked his tail and cut him off.

"Don't interrupt Shade," he snarled.

Night glanced at Shade then at Violetpetal, "Shade admires the she-cat. Night see's it."

Adder's eyes widened and Violetpetal gulped and started to scramble towards the fence to try and run away.

Night moved fast and blocked the way with her sharp claws out.

Adder glanced at Violetpetal, "Night? See if her feelings are returned," he ordered.

Night grinned and leaped over Violetpetal and landed on Shade. She raked her claws down his face and sides.

Violetpetal wanted badly to help him but part of her didn't want to do just as Adder wanted. _It doesn't matter, Shade is my friend. _

Violetpetal tackled Night who dodged nimbly and landed beside Adder with a satisfied smirk on her face.

Adder smiled, "Well now. This has taken an interesting turn. Night, escort Shade back to camp and have him guarded by three guards."

Night nodded and gave Shade a hard shove and slowly forced him out of the Twoleg garden.

Violetpetal lurched forward but Adder blocked her view. "Now for your instructions; the leader, Falcon something or another has a son, Wingkit, as I recall. Anyways, Wingkit is the last warning. Kill him and leave his body outside Falconstar's den."

Horror filled Violetpetal's eyes and she shook her head, backing away fast.

"If you refuse I will kill your mother and Shade, but I will make them suffer so badly they will beg to die!" Adder snarled.

"Now go!" he growled then lashed out his claws at Violetpetal.

Dodging the claws Violetpetal leaped over the fence and dashed back to camp, running as fast as she could go.

_I can't do it! I just can't! But I can't let Shade and mother suffer. I think it's time I go to the Twoleg Place. I need answers! _Violetpetal thought. _But I need someone to go with me to ask._

**Is it just me or are all the chapters getting shorter? I'm not sure, anyways I might end this book with fewer chapters than Book 1 but still . . . it should be good I guess.**

**Review?**

**~Stormfeather**


	13. Breathe

**Dawntail's POV**

Dawntail organized herbs in her den. Coughs racked through her but whatever she tried didn't seem to be enough to extinguish this torturous sickness.

Rain just swept down in the clearing, leaving everything soaked and slippery. Ivystar had finally ordered all cats to their dens and the prey distributed to each den so no cat had to go into the rain.

"Dawntail can I have a poppy seed or two? This rain is making it impossible to rest," Snookpaw asked, bounding into the den dripping with water.

"You shouldn't be out in this weather, Snookpaw," Dawntail murmured and pushed a poppy seed to Snookpaw.

The gray she-cat dipped her head and padded out of the medicine into the stormy evening.

Dawntail went back to stacking some juniper together when she heard a loud crackle of lightning and a roaring _boom! _of thunder. Shrieks erupted into the clearing and Dawntail jumped in surprise and sent all the junipers spilling onto the floor of the den.

"Ivystar! Dustypelt! Dawntail! Somebody!" someone called from the clearing.

Dawntail rushed over to the entrance and glanced out into the rainy clearing.

Snookpaw lay dead a few feet away from the medicine den entrance. Her body was streaming with water but smoke faintly rose off of her.

Jaypaw peered out of the apprentices with tears in her eyes, "The lightning! It hit her!" she wailed.

Dawntail shook her head and stepped back, "Oh StarClan, have you no mercy?"

**Acaciapaw's POV**

"Do you guys get much water down here?" Lightningpaw asked.

Celandinepaw hesitated, "Sometimes, there are lots of cracks in the earth down here. These tunnels we're in are actually connected to the tunnels under the lake. Often there can be high waters if it rains hard enough."

Acaciapaw glanced at the walls, "What do you mean exactly by high waters?" she asked.

Darkpaw opened his mouth to answer but he paused and frowned. Celandinepaw narrowed her eyes and slowly her gaze lowered to the ground.

Acaciapaw closed her eyes and opened her senses; her paws felt the ground tremble lightly.

"Flashflood!" Lunarpaw screamed.

Acaciapaw whipped open her eyes and water poured out of the cracks in the stone and dirt. "Quick! We have to get aboveground _now_!" Darkpaw ordered.

Without hesitating Celandinepaw took off running with Lightningpaw and Lunarpaw on her heels. Acaciapaw started after them but paused and turned around. Darkpaw was just standing there, not moving at all.

"Darkpaw come on we have to get out of here!" Acaciapaw yowled.

Darkpaw closed his eyes, "Go Acaciapaw, I'll be okay!"

"I'm not leaving you behind!" the she-cat protested.

"Go! And don't turn around; I'll be right behind you!" Darkpaw ordered.

Acaciapaw hesitated again then dashed off, the water on the ground lapping hungrily at the middle of her legs.

Taking off down the tunnel Acaciapaw ran as fast as she could. Faintly she could hear the splashes of Lunarpaw and Lightningpaw but she wasn't sure.

The tunnel rumbled and more flood water poured in. Glancing behind her Acaciapaw didn't see Darkpaw but she had to keep going.

Using her gift for speed she tore ahead through the water, sending it splashing against the walls. "Acaciapaw follow my voice! We're outside!" Lunarpaw called.

Freezing in her stance Acaciapaw glanced around. The roaring water crashed around her ears and the water was up to her belly fur now.

"I'm done for," Acaciapaw whispered and glanced around in fear.

"Watch out!"

Darkpaw crashed into her and they tumbled through the water and down a narrow slope. They landed outside in the storm.

"You guys made it out!" Lunarpaw yowled in joy, rushing over to them with Celandinepaw and Lightningpaw on her heels.

**Mosspaw's POV**

"So what exactly are we going to do to shut down the Dark Forest?" Mosspaw asked.

Brookpaw weaved through a narrow gap in a tunnel wall, "Well some of the Dark Forest cats are escaping here into the Clan cats dreams. From there they can totally take control over the cat or kill them. There are a few Dark Forest cats like that now, but it takes seasons to master the control and mental health needed to enter other's dreams . . ."

Mosspaw's horror mirrored Emberpaw's as Brookpaw continued.

"We have to get inside those Dark Forest cats' dreams and . . ." Brookpaw broke off and winced, "and kill them."

Emberpaw gulped and stared at her paws. "Alright," Mosspaw meowed slowly.

Brookpaw stopped in her tracks and Mosspaw almost bumped into her. Brookpaw stared at the ground and tasted the air slowly. "Do you smell that?" she asked.

Emberpaw frowned, "I don't smell anything," she mewed.

Mosspaw tasted the air and narrowed her eyes, "It kind of reminds me of RiverClan, the smell of water, fish, reeds . . ." she trailed off.

Brookpaw narrowed her eyes, "That's the problem. I mean the smell of water? That only happens if there's a flashflood."

Emberpaw's eyes widened, "Get to high ground!" she yowled but it was silenced by the deafening roar of the water rushing down the caverns towards them.

"Run!" Brookpaw shouted.

The three she-cats tore down the tunnel as the water poured in behind them.

**Sorry it took so long to update! Reasons for not updating:**

**July 2: Being lazy**

**July 3: My Birthday!**

**July 4: Holiday**

**July 5: One of my chickens was killed (probably by a hawk)**

**The next chapter will most likely be the ****last ****chapter in Book Two so please keep your eyes open for Book Three (title still not decided).**

**Review?**

**~Stormfeather**


	14. Gone

**Acaciapaw's POV**

The rain stopped soon after the escape from the tunnels. The five apprentices had their way away from their escape tunnel and into the open air.

Finally they had decided to rest near the cliff edge, under a shady grove of oaks.

Acaciapaw stalked a starling she saw in the branches of a little maple sapling that was a ways from their rest sight.

The bird saw her and let out a shrill cry of alarm and fluttering its wings, lifting a few feet into the air.

"Oh no you don't!" Acaciapaw sprang into the air and grabbed the bird with her claws and pinned it against the ground. Using a swift bite to the neck, she killed it before it could utter another shriek.

Happily she carried her prey back to the others with her mouth watering the whole way.

Back at the rest sight there was a tiny fresh-kill pile starting. A thrush, three mice, and even a squirrel sat on the pile. Acaciapaw dropped her prey and joined the others in their feast.

Darkpaw waved her over with his tail and nudged the thrush towards Acaciapaw.

"Delicious!" Acaciapaw exclaimed and took another hungry bite. "Don't you want some?" she asked.

Darkpaw stared at his paws, "I'm dead. I don't need anything . . ." he trailed off.

Acaciapaw looked up from her meal, "Anything?" she asked softly.

Darkpaw ducked his head and padded over to the edge of the rest sight to sleep.

Acaciapaw finished her thrush into a few more famished gulps then glanced around at the others. Darkpaw was lying in the grass, Acaciapaw wasn't sure if he was awake or not. Lunarpaw and Lightningpaw were sharing tongues near the small fresh-kill pile. And Celandinepaw was fast asleep, curled up at the roots of an oak tree.

The sky was streaked red with purple clouds floating lazily around. The sun was dipping low behind the cliffs, making the day seem shorter and distant.

Acaciapaw padded over to Darkpaw and curled up next to him, pressing her back against his'.

Darkness swept over her and she gave in, finally resting in peace.

**Later that night . . .**

The sound of the grass waving in the wind awoke Acaciapaw. She raised her head and blinked her sleepy blue eyes.

Coldness gripped her and she glanced around, "Darkpaw?" she whispered.

The air seemed to shift but when Acaciapaw focused she noticed it was Darkpaw. Only he had emerald green eyes that could pierce you to the spot but also melt your heart.

"Acaciapaw! Go back to sleep," he whispered softly.

"No. What's happening to you? You're . . . fading!" Acaciapaw exclaimed then glanced around to see that Celandinepaw was already completely faded and gone. Lunarpaw and Lightningpaw remained fast asleep, safe and sound.

Darkpaw shook his head, frustrated, "It'll be okay. You can go back to your Clan and have your friends again and fall in love with that tom you keep talking about, Ravenpaw. I'm what's keeping that from happening and I'm sorry."

Acaciapaw blinked sorrowfully and pressed herself against his fading pelt and lowered herself onto the ground next to him.

"I _want _you to stay though. Please don't go," Acaciapaw wailed quietly.

Darkpaw pressed against her, "I don't know where I'm going but I won't forget you," Darkpaw murmured.

Acaciapaw stared at the ground, "Why didn't you fade as fast as Celandinepaw?" she asked.

Darkpaw looked at Acaciapaw with fondness in his eyes, "Because I have more attachments to the Clans. Celandinepaw didn't have much to hang on for but I . . . I do," he whispered.

Acaciapaw buried her muzzle into his shoulder, "Don't go," she begged.

Darkpaw licked her on the cheek, "I won't forget you," Darkpaw whispered, but his voice was distant.

Acaciapaw felt Darkpaw's solid shoulder disappear along with his voice.

Celandinepaw was gone.

Darkpaw was gone.

All the innocent cats were gone.

**The End of Book Two**

**Book Three should be up soon . . . maybe. Hoped you liked Book Two!**

**Review?**

**~Stormyyyfeather **


End file.
